Not Again
by lilmiki
Summary: What happens when the demons that the sisters have already vanquished come back. Find out. R
1. Default Chapter

Not Again PG  
  
Phoebe is fast asleep in bed when, Piper and Paige both enter carrying presents. Both sister run in and jump on Phoebe's bed shouting "Happy Birthday!" Phoebe sits up quickly "Wh.what?" she asked then taking it in "But my Birthday isn't till tomorrow." Piper and Paige look at each other then back at Phoebe, "What?" Piper asked startled. Paige looks confused then angry as she looks at Phoebe. She is sitting there with a big grin on her face "Just kidding," Piper picks up one of the pillows and throws it at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe is sitting at the table reading the paper as Paige walks in "Ah Coffee." She says as she spots Phoebe's coffee. Phoebe looks up from her paper "Hey that's mine!" "Correction, was yours," Paige tells her as she takes a sip, Phoebe just looks up at her "Fine, I spat in it anyway," she tells her calmly. Paige runs to the sink quickly and spits it out and then gives the coffee back to Phoebe "Here have it back." Phoebe looks up at Paige as she leaves to go shopping "Thanks!" Piper enters and was about to sit as Paige turns to look at her "Whatever you do Piper, DON'T, touch Phoebes coffee." Piper just gives her confused look as she heads out of the manor.  
  
Just as the sisters were about to leave the kitchen Leo orbs in. "Hello Honey." Piper says as she goes to give her husband a kiss. "And what can we do for you Leo?" Phoebe asked cheerfully. "Well last night there was a murder in Golden Gate Park that represented the way the Wendigo attacked his victims!" Leo told the girls "Wait a sec Leo the Wendigo, but didn't we vanquish his sorry ass?" "Yes and that's what confuses me." "Well what do the Elders have to say about this?" Piper asked her husband. "They can't figure out why he's back, and if he's back at all." Leo answer. "So they don't know that he's back?" "Well no they just think that he might be" "They think.THEY THINK.why can't they give us a straight answer for once?" "Piper honey, calm down we'll go see Darryl. Then call Paige if we have too." Phoebe told her sister "Alright," Piper answered, "sounds like a plan."  
  
As Paige is getting out of her car she is knocked from behind and turns around startled but nothing is there. As she sighs to her self her legs are knocked out from behind her, as she struggles to get up she is smacked across the face drawing blood from her nose. Paige quickly orbs into her car so she can quickly get back to manor to find out what happened.  
  
In the middle of a stone-carved room, emitted by a red glow, sit two young men deep in conversation. The eldest of the two sits with a large book on resting on his lap, his masculine arms resting on top of it. His long brown hair falling over his well-tanned, square jaw. His pearly blue eyes staring intensely at his younger brother waiting for his response. "Well Ambrose?" He asked his brother, eyes still fixed on him. Ambrose looks angrily at his brother. His spiked brown hair staying well away from his fiery blue eyes. "I still say we should set them all out Cyrus!" He yelled at his brother. "Just wait till the time is right," Cyrus smiled evilly at his brothers' puzzled look, "When the Charmed ones are weak and alone." Cyrus finished slyly.  
  
Darryl looks up from his desk and sees Phoebe, Piper and Leo walking in. Turning around to his filling cabinet he goes to retrieve files on three different people who were all murdered the same way. "Hey Darryl," Phoebe greets him as they sat down at his desk "What have you got for us?" "Like I said on the phone, I don't know for sure what I've got, but these three people were murdered the same way as other victims 3yrs ago." He told her as he gave them the files to look through. Piper picked up the one on top and read through it quickly. "One on each night of the full moon, each have had their hearts ripped out, Yep sounds like the Wendigo." Piper muttered."So it's something supernatural?" "Were not sure but we think." "Darryl can we take home this case file tonight talk to Paige about it and tell you what we come up with tomorrow?" Phoebe asked "Sure just bring it back tomorrow, here." Darryl gives Piper the case file. As they are just out the door he shouts out "Phoebe!" to get her attention as she turns around he tells her "Happy Birthday!" "Thanks." She answers grime faced.  
  
Paige enters the manor screaming "Piper! Phoebe! Leo!" She stops at the bottom of the steps "Where are they?" she asked puzzled as she heads up stairs to the attic. Just as Paige disappears around in the hall Piper, Phoebe and Leo come home. "Attic." Phoebe says. "I think I'll go see if the elders know anymore." Leo tells the girls as they head up the stairs. "Good idea honey" Piper says as Leo orbs out.  
  
Paige is in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows as her sisters enter. "I didn't know you were home Paige." Piper says as she sees Paige. "Well I got attacked by an invisible demon thingy so I couldn't very well go into the shops knowing that something would be waiting for me." "Honey your bleeding." "I am I didn't even notice I'll go clean it up when I find out what it was that attacked me." "Hey Piper," Phoebe says "An 'Invisible demon thingy' doesn't that sound like Troxa?" "Now that you mention it, it does, but we vanquished his sorry ass." "Troxa, who is Troxa?" Paige asked, Phoebe goes over to the book and turns it the Troxas' page and reads out loud "Troxa, an invisible demon. His weakness is that his ectoplastic biochemistry is sensitive to cold in which he may become partially visible." "So how do we vanquish him?" "Blow him up!" Piper says with a smile "What's that that you have in your hand?" Paige asked Piper "Oh case files of some people that we think were killed by the Wendigo." "Wendigo? Who's that?" Paige asked now totally confused, Phoebe changes the pages in the book till she gets to the page on the Wendigo and reads it out loud "The Wendigo is a non-dead creature that roams the earth destroying the good-hearted and those in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts. The first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery he slew his love and ate her heart. Rather than savouring the warmth of revenge his heart was in turn, turned to ice. During daylight hours and the phases of the moon, the Wendigo watches you, but, Beware the Wendigo on the three days of the full moon." Just then the girls hear a loud crash come from down stairs, and the head to the living room.  
  
In the living room a vase has been nocked over and it was laying in pieces on the floor. The sisters see a tall, dark man standing in the other doorway. Phoebe and Piper remember the man all too well "Cryto!" Piper snarled. "Well I see that you witches haven't forgotten me, and you," he points to Paige "I see that you've had a visit from a friend of mine." He laughs devilish. Phoebe lashes out with a round kick and knocks him into the conservatory. "And with that bit of info, I'm gone." He tells the girls as he shimmers out. "What was with that, he never even tried to attack us at all?" Phoebe asked inquisitively. "Who was that?" Paige asked then says "I seen to be saying that and awful lot." With a half hearted laugh. Phoebe looked puzzled. "That was Cryto, he is, or was the demon of vanity until we vanquished his sorry ass." "How man sorry assess are going to come back?" Paige asked but her question went unanswered. "Let's go back to the book and see what we can remember about him." Piper says as she heads towards the attic.  
  
In the attic Paige reads out the page on Cryto mainly to herself "In the 16th Century, Cryto travelled from kingdom to kingdom preying on peoples vanity; bestowing youth and beauty in exchange for their souls." Just then they here Coles voice calling from down stairs. "In the attic!" Phoebe yelled out. "Happy Birthday honey!" Cole said give Phoebe a present and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanx" Phoebe said as she open Cole present to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace. "Cole, you might be able to help us with our demonic problem?" she asked. "Sure, what's the problem?" Cole asked. "Well three demons that we vanquished like three years ago are back. Do you know anything about a demon that can bring back vanquished demons?" "Well the book isn't missing so it can't be Abraxas. I've heard of a demon that could do that but it's just a myth." "Abraxas? Who's that?" Paige asked, Cole goes over too her and tells her to "See what the book says about him." Paige turns to the page on Abraxas and starts reading "Abraxas is a demon from the astral plane, which has the ability to steal a witch's power. He reverses the spells cast by witches to bring back demons that have been vanquished. Abraxas can only be destroyed by entering the astral plains and reversing the spells he has cast."  
  
"Cole, can you tell us more about this-um-myth?" Piper asked "Well I was told of a demon, no sorry, two demons-they're brothers-that are powerful enough to bring back demons that a witch has vanquished in a time of greet need." Cole answers Piper question. Just then Leo orbs in with news for the sisters. "It seems that it was the Wendigo that attacked those people in Golden Gate Park the last three nights, the Elders are sure of it." "That's just greet," Paige says "He sounds like a real nasty fellow." "Tel me about it." Piper said, "I turned into one." "W-What?" Paige looked at Piper with a puzzled look. "Maybe Leo could help us with the myth he might know if it's true?" Phoebe tells Cole and her sisters. "What myth are you talking about?" Leo wonders. "I was told of two demons that are powerful enough to bring back vanquished demons in a time of greet need" Cole answered Leo "And I can't for the life of me remember their names." "I know their names, and it's no myth." Leo said seriously "It's Cyrus and." "Ambrose." Cole finished for him. 


	2. Part 2 I was never good with titles

Ok lets just get this straight I don't own anything well maybe Cyrus and Ambrose but that's it, And well I'm so damn tired I'm just going to be straight with ya I if ya don't like it tell me and I'll stop right now, but if you do like it .: Smiles evilly:. I'll continue  
  
"Paige quick look up Cyrus and Ambrose in the Book." Piper told her sister but she had already started. Frustrated Paige looks at her sisters "I can't find them in here anywhere." Just then the pages in the book start to flip by themselves. When the book stops Paige looks at the page that it landed on, it had a picture of two demons that look almost identical one had long brown hair and calming blue eyes, the other had short spiked brown hair and fierce blue eyes. Paige read the page out loud "Cyrus and Ambrose are brother demons who were cursed hundreds of years ago by a witch. These demons are now stuck in human form forever. They have the ability to conjure up demons that a witch has vanquished. But only on the witches' birthday may start this if they wish to succeed in bringing the demons back. The vanquished demons will keep coming after the witch until Cyrus and Ambrose are vanquished themselves. There is no known spell or potion to vanquish them." "Oh that's just greet they decide to do this on my birthday." Phoebe announced.  
  
Just then the sisters see a chair fall to the floor in the attic. "What the.?" Piper said as she was thrown across the room and hit the wall with a bone-crunching THUD. "Piper!" Leo cried as her went over to his wife and started to heal her. Phoebe was lifted up off the ground and thrown into Cole. When Piper came to she froze the room along with her husband and Cole. Paige then had a bright idea 'If this is Troxa.' Paige thought 'then maybe the To See The Unseen spell might work'. She turned the pages of the book to the page with the spell on it "Quick we need to recite this spell." She tells her sisters as she is smacked across the face with the crack of a bone as her nose brakes. She lets out a bone-curtailing scream. Leo goes over to heal her but is nocked unconscious by an invisible force. Paige goes over to her sisters who are standing behind the book and they start to recite the spell "In this tween time, this darkest hour, We call upon the sacred power. Three together stand alone, Command the unseen to be shown. In innocence we search the skies, Enchanted are our newfound eyes." With that the girls see Troxa just about to strike Cole but Cole stops him and dodges his blow then throws Troxa into the wall stunning him. With that Piper throws up her hands and blows him up. Just then Leo wakes up taking a minute to gather himself, he goes over to where Phoebe and Piper are with Paige on the ground who is crying holding her nose, he then put his hands on her nose and heals it. "I hope you guys know that Troxa will be back." Cole told the sisters. "What are we going to do?" Paige asked everyone in the room. "Well it's late I think that we should head off to bed to get some sleep cause tomorrow we're vanquishing Cyrus and Ambrose." Piper answered her sister and with that Piper and Leo walked out of the attic arm in arm as with Phoebe and Cole, that left Paige to close the BoS and turn the attic light off as she left. The next morning the three sisters are in the kitchen Piper is making coffee, Paige is trying hard to stay awake and Phoebe is sitting over the BoS reading up on Cyrus and Ambrose. "Do you think that the power of three might vanquish them?" Phoebe asked her sisters. "Mmhuh." Paige answered half asleep. Phoebe looked at her little sister "I take it you didn't get much sleep last night." "Mmhuh." Was all Paige said. Phoebe looked at her sister slyly. "Paige? Am I better than Piper?" "Mmhuh." "Are you sure about that?" Phoebe asked smiling.  
  
"Mmhuh." "Am I." "Phoebe!" Piper interrupted "Leave Paige alone, can't you see she's tired." Handing Phoebe a coffee. "I know, I know. I couldn't help me self." She said sheepishly "Ok," Piper started with a yawn "Where do you think we can find this Cyrus and Ambrose?" "I dunno, hell maybe!" Paige said with a yarn. "Well, look who's awake!" Phoebe said with a grin. 


End file.
